


Lonely Lights Like These

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for 2012 Case Story Big Bang by scarlettandblue (story has not been posted yet)</p><p>Author's Summary: AU and somewhat based on the Movie Sea of Love, where Rodney McKay is a detective with a serial killer to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Lights Like These

[  
Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/746344/original.jpg)


End file.
